Mon voisin s'habille en Versace
by Huntress-dark
Summary: Je suis Molly Hooper et je viens de vomir sur un type qui porte des chaussures Versace.
1. Chapter 1

_**Les personnages appartiennent à la série Sherlock (eh oui…)**_

_**Note**__**: cette fiction est inspirée d'un super roman : demain j'arrête. J'avais envie de m'en inspirer et de faire une fiction légère. Les chapitres ne seront pas longs (1000 mots environ) et j'écrirais à mon rythme. Donc de petits chapitres pour que ce soit le plus régulier possible. J'espère que vous apprécierez et comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne toujours le couple Sherlock/Molly. Au début, cette fiction était une fiction Edward bella, mais j'ai envie de changer totalement d'univers. Donc mon coup de cœur pour Sherlock a fait son œuvre. **_

_**J'espère que la fiction vous fera passer de bon moment. **_

**Résumé :**Je suis Molly Hooper et je viens de vomir sur un type qui porte des chaussures _Versace_.

**Mon voisin s'habille en Versace.**

**CHAPITRE PREMIER**

Je ne sais pas si vous le saviez, mais écouter un type qui tente de vous convaincre de lui céder un prêt alors qu'il sait quelle sera la réponse, est d'un ennui mortel.

Voilà vingt minutes que je cherchais intérieurement une manière polie de lui dire qu'il n'aura pas la maison de ses rêves et que son chien ne pisserait pas sur les superbes futurs géraniums de sa femme.

Je détestais mon job.

Ce matin, j'avais bien eu le pressentiment que cette journée allait être une véritable catastrophe quand Sarah, ma voisine de bureau, m'avait demandé si pendant ses vacances un client intéressant était venu ouvrir un compte à la banque.

C'était la seule chose qui l'avait motivé à venir travailler ici. Trouver un bon parti. Et également, bénéficier des tickets restaurant.

Le pire était quand elle m'avait raconté ses nuits apparemment, torrides, et les folies quelle avait de son corps. J'ai envie de vomir. J'ai envie de vomir devant un client que je vais devoir envoyer sur les roses. Le responsable de mes haut-le-cœur était surement les gâteaux que m'avait offerts Mary il y a une semaine. Ce soir, il aura sa sentence. À la poubelle.

Moi aussi j'aimerai faire des folies de mon corps. Seul mon ours en peluche borgne serait dans la possibilité de me proposer ce genre d'activité, car ma vie privée est à l'image d'une botte de paille en plein désert.

Faut dire que niveau introverti, mon pédigrée est le meilleur de tous. Je ne me sens jamais réellement à l'aise, surtout quand je vois Sarah et ses jambes qui sont bien plus longues que ses bras et son tronc assembler.

Je la déteste.

Comment peut-on accepter des gens aussi grands, avec une poitrine qui étoufferait n'importe quel type qui y fourrait son nez ? Non, ce n'était absolument pas de la jalousie, juste une prévention des risques. J'observai brièvement la mienne en reniflant.

Bourrer mon soutien-gorge de chaussette ou de papier toilette sera surement à l'ordre du jour dans les prochaines heures.

J'écoute à moitié mon interlocuteur en imaginant les quelques kilos disgracieux au niveau de mon ventre, remonté comme par miracle au niveau de ma poitrine.

J'en parlerai à mon ours, il adhéra à l'idée sans problème et s'il se moque de moi ce sera le placard à chaussures qu'il visitera.

Il faut absolument que j'arrête les entretiens pour les demandes de prêt. Me casser la jambe ou le bras serait une bonne idée pour y échapper. Une maladie étrangère me donnerait davantage de chance d'éviter un nouveau supplice.

Soudain, le type arrête de parler et me fixer curieusement derrière ses petites lunettes. Pauv'vieux, je vais devoir jouer la conseillère indifférente alors que j'aimerai l'aider, réellement.

Je rassemble mes mains devant moi pour me donner du courage, mais je trouve cette position imbuvable, je décide de ranger mes mains sur mes cuisses, bien à plat.

J'avais l'impression de retourner à mes années lycée, lorsque je devais rencontrer mes professeurs avec mon shérif de père. Une vraie partie de rigolade.

Avec mes mains qui transpirent et ma voix qui n'a rien de convaincant, je lui explique l'impossibilité de la chose et le laisse partir avec son dossier sous la main en soupirant une fois la porte fermée.

Je m'écroule, sentant la douleur que mes talons me procuraient. Outils de torture qui me permettaient d'avoir le nez au niveau des deux monstres de Sarah.

Je jetai rapidement un regard vers l'horloge. Déjà 17 h. Qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! Enfin 17 h. J'ai l'impression d'être dans le même état qu'un poisson rouge offert à un môme un peu trop adepte du secouage de sac en plastique. C'est certain, je vais me retrouver sur le dos dès que j'aurais franchi le pas de ma porte.

La liberté et la lumière m'attendaient dehors, mais il fallait que je subisse l'ultime étape de la journée, faire un rapide rapport à Andresson. Il n'est pas méchant, rassurez — vous, juste un peu con et énormément hypocrite. Peut-être que refusé des prêts était une sanction moins douloureuse ?

Il n'y a pas à discuter davantage, je suis devant la porte de son bureau et je dois frapper et entrer avec un sourire enjôleur. Du moins, essayer d'étirer les coins de ma bouche vers le haut pour faire bonne figure et ce n'était pas gagné.

Je frappe, un peu trop fort, mais ça, c'est l'envie d'en finir au plus vite. Sa voix m'invita à pénétrer dans son antre qui était aussi accueillant que cette d'un tueur en série qui aurait une passion pour les galets peints.

Mon envie de vomir s'intensifie. Satanés gâteaux, et satanée Mary !

— Alors mon ptit', cette journée comment s'est-elle passé ?

_Mal et ta tronche n'arrange rien à l'affaire mon pote._

— Très bien monsieur.

— Hum… J'ai vu que vous aviez reçu un client pour un prêt. Comment cela s'est-il passé ?

_Je réitère ma réponse, et je vais courir sous la douche pour tenter de faire partir l'affreuse odeur de pourrit que j'ai l'impression de ressentir après avoir fait ça._

— Je lui ai dit que sa demande ne pouvait aboutir avec sa situation.

Je me mords la lèvre. Dois-je lui dire ce que j'en pense ? Dois-je tenter de jouer l'avocat du diable ?

— C'est parfait, cela rattrape la bavure que vous aviez faite la semaine dernière avec une ouverture de compte.

— C'était pourtant justifiable, lâchais-je en haussant des épaules.

— Vous n'avez pas les qualifications pour en décider, Mademoiselle Hooper.

_Je ne tache pas les dossiers avec de la sauce du traiteur d'à côté moi._

— Ce compte n'aurait en aucun cas aidé la cliente. Je suis pourtant là pour les aiguiller.

Il balaya de la main mes paroles. Traduction : retourne à tes agrafes et autres attaches en plastiques.

— Contentez-vous de faire ce que je vous dis et vous aurez une bonne carrière ici.

Oui une sacrée carrière ! Dans le classement par couleurs des trombones. Vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, mais je ne supporte pas ce type. En plus, il met du gel. Je déteste les hommes qui prennent le gel pour un shampooing permanent.

Voilà, il me parle et je ne peux pas décoller mon regard de ses cheveux plaqués laborieusement en arrière alors que la couche épaisse transparente et gluante siège royalement sur son crâne.

L'envie de vomir gagne du terrain et ma main droite se tient prête à venir se plaquer sur ma bouche. Il continue de parler sur les jeunes talents comme moi qui viennent nourrir la boite et blablabla. Je rêve de ma douche où j'ai réussi plus d'une fois à me casser la figure. Un endroit bien trop glissant, mais qui me promet un isolement et une sans faille.

Il rythme son discours de sourire et de moue qui me passent au-dessus de la tête et qui n'ont pour but de lui donner bonne conscience. Pitié qu'il se taise, ses affreux cheveux commencent à me menacer de m'envoyer le trop-plein de gel qui les recouvre. Il faut toujours prendre une menace capillaire au sérieux.

Je retiens, un soupire, qui tente de ma trahir et j'acquisse en retenant ma respiration. Ce fut le prix de ma liberté lorsqu'il me rappela à quel point il était heureux de me compter dans son service avant me servir son sourire mielleux.

Au petit galop, j'attrape mon sac en toile qui siège sur mon bureau tout en gardant un parfait équilibre sur mes talons qui me donne l'impression d'avoir les deux pieds sur les tours jumelles de New York. Une fois les portes de l'agence poussée et extirpée mon corps de cet endroit, je respire à plein poumon l'air ambiant avant d'éternuer bruyamment. Mon nez me pique et mes poumons semblent être en feux.

Ah oui c'est vrai !

Le printemps est de retour…

Qui dit printemps, dis gazouillis. C'est si mignon et si désespérant pour ma part. J'ai envie de rentré chez moi et blottir mon ami borgne contre moi pour échapper à la vision de couples qui se baladent main dans la main.

Aujourd'hui j'évite le parc. Trop de gamin, trop de jeunes couples qui roucoulent et ronronnent. Je crois que mon envie de vomir s'accroche désespérément à moi. Mais lâche-moi la grappe non de non ! Je respire profondément en accélérant le pas.

La pensée positive aide. Enfin, c'est ce que j'avais compris en écoutant une des cassettes de yoga de Mary. Ma meilleure amie Mary avait une tendance à avoir des passions par période.

Un jour, elle va courir s'inscrire pour faire du vélo de piscine et le suivant tout lâcher pour faire de l'escalade.

Je l'envie, sauf lorsqu'elle m'entraine dans ses cours de yoga ou encore d'équitation. Je sens encore les courbatures de la dernière séance. Mon pauvre dos. Je suis au bout de ma rue, je vois enfin mon terrier loin des autres lapins qui copulent.

Gardez vos carottes !

J'accélère la cadence en espérant que mon estomac ne laisse pas davantage de liberté à mon précédent repas. Je me surprends presque à courir et je me moque du camion de déménagement qui est face à moi. Je me moque des types qui portent des canapés, fauteuils et autres sièges.

Un type immense de dos se trouve soudainement sur mon chemin. Il porte un caban bleu nuit qui était parfaitement ajuster à sa taille svelte. Plutôt intéressant, mais mon envie de vomir a déjà sorti l'alarme.

Alerte rouge !

Mes talons qui me servent d'échasse font partie intégrante de mon corps, je ne serais pas aussi mal je m'admirais. Le type n'est plus très loin et il n'a toujours pas bougé. L'idiot !

Je ne peux pas hurler sinon je vomis, ni même murmurer. Je fais des grands signes en espérant qu'un des types me voit et signal la fusée que je suis qui, est entrains foncer sur celui qui me tourne le dos.

Je dois avoir l'air d'une dingue, mais je m'en moque, j'ai envie de vomir. La journée ne semble pas tellement perdue, car l'un des types fait signe de ma présence.

Alors que je suis à quelques mètres du type au caban, ce dernier virevolte et me fit face. Je ne savais pas s'il était surpris de me voir. À vrai dire, je n'ai pas eu le temps de prêter attention à son faciès que ma tête se jeta violemment en avant. Je suis Molly Hooper et je viens de vomir sur un type qui porte des chaussures _Versace_.

**_Verdict ?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Mais que vois-je ?! Quelle est donc cette chose qui noircit l'écran de mon ordinateur ? Ne serait-ce pas un nouveau chapitre ? Eh bien si ! Bon, Molly est venue me voir et m'a dit que j'avais pas mal déconné, mais que malheureusement ce n'était pas de ma faute si elle avait dû affronter ce malheureux incident et que ce n'était que seulement mon cerveau qui était encore enclenché sur le mode WTF. Donc ce n'est absolument pas de ma faute. _

_Enfin bref !_

_Je tiens à remercier les premiers lecteurs et lectrices vous êtes formidable ! (non je ne chanterais pas de Stromae) et également toutes les mises en alerte. Vous envoyez du pâté ! (si ! sa se dit encore !)_

_Parce que posté ses chapitres sur FF c'est assez... Stressant. J'ai toujours peur qu'un mot manque ou qu'une faute de frappe arrive ou encore de faire des fautes d'orthographe stupides. Ouais je suis une grosse stresser avec un manque de confiance en soi. Mais j'ai envie de sa soit bien et que rien de gênant n'arrive pendant votre lecture. _

_À part ça, beaucoup m'on dit que Molly était un peu OOC, mais que sa ne les dérangeait pas. Vous en faite pas, Molly est assez rigolote, mais elle devra être mise face à de problèmes, comme le caractère assez spécial de notre « __détective le plus sexy et horripilant de la planète Terre » (ahaha Laura je n'ai pas pu m'en empêché de te cité), mais pas que. Tout n'est pas non plus tout rose, tout beau. Sauf chez les bisounours. _

_Ah oui ! __**Je suis à la recherche d'une **__**BETA**__. Se serait essentiellement pour corrigé les vilaines fautes de frappe et d'orthographes qui s'immisceraient dans les chapitres. Je cherche quelqu'un si possible, qui corrige relativement vite, pas en 24H non plus, mais pas en 2 semaines. Je ne suis pas exigeante, on a tous une vis en dehors de FF . :)_

_Enfin tout ça pour dire que je pense que mon côté sadique reprendra à un moment donné le contrôle. Je tenterais de lutter, mais je ne promets rien. On ne se refait pas comme dirait l'autre. _

_Bon je crois que niveau digression j'aurais pu faire pire. Donnnnnc je vous laisse lire la suite sans interféré davantage et je range mon cerveau jusqu'à vos review. J'espère à fond que sa vous plaira. *croise les doigts*_

_**Réponse review anonyme.**_

**Loupdu77 :**_Merci pour ta review sa fait super plaisir. Oui Molly est un peu OOC, mais je pense que sa fera pas de mal. De plus, je la garde solitaire et réservée dans des publications d'autres fictions. ;) J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu dans la suite des chapitres ! _

**CHAPITRE DEUX**

Vouloir sortir une pelle et creuser un trou dans le parc de la ville m'avait effleuré l'esprit plus d'une fois. Dommage que je ne possède aucune pelle et je tenais beaucoup trop à mes ongles pour creuser à main nue.

Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit. Je n'avais pas cessé de me repasser la scène en boucle, au ralenti, en accélérer et même en rembobinant. Rien n'à faire. C'était toujours aussi humiliant. J'étais toujours aussi pétrifiée à l'idée de ce qui s'était passé.

Je m'étais asséné deux gifles mentales en songeant à la manière dont Monsieur-je-porte-des-chaussures-Versace m'avait observé. Ses iris s'étaient dilatés sous la surprise ou la colère, je n'avais pas réussi à déterminer le ressenti qu'il avait eu à cet instant. Ses immenses pupilles bleues me revenaient en mémoire.

C'était comme si en quelques secondes, ils avaient réussi à fouiller mon être. C'était assez dérangeant d'ailleurs, surtout lorsque je songeais aux effets que son regard avait produits sur moi. C'était comme si j'avais été prise entre deux phares. Deux phares atrocement déstabilisants.

Mon cœur cognait plus fort dans ma poitrine alors que je lacérais ma lèvre comme une punition. Vilaine Molly ! Je plaquais mes mains sur mon visage tandis que mes joues se mettaient à chauffer.

Je venais de vomir sur les pieds de ce type… JE VENAIS DE VOMIR SUR LES PIEDS DE CE TYPE !

À présent, j'étais certaine que je n'allais pas le revoir de sitôt. En réalité, je n'en avais aucune envie.

La seule chose dont j'avais envie, c'était de me terrer à vie sous mes couvertures et de vivres de pater pour chat, avec pour seul compagnon : mon ourson borgne. Je prendrais sans doute une douche tous les mois pour garder un fond d'humanité.

Je ne voulais pas que ça sente la mort. Madame Hudson se douterait de quelque chose. De plus, j'avais suffisamment usé mes genoux sur le sol de cet appartement pour le dernier nettoyage de printemps.

Avec un peu de chance, je ne virais pas psychopathe et je ne finirais pas dans ses foutues émissions sur les affaires de meurtres qui me faisait sacrément flipper. Les rayures ne m'iraient pas au teint et me grossiraient.

Mon ventre s'était mis à gargouiller. Grimaçant, je plaquais mon index sur mon estomac d'un geste accusateur.

— Ce n'est pas le moment de la ramener ! Tu en as suffisamment fait, crois-moi.

Je n'avais pas appelé Mary. Une des seules choses intelligentes que j'avais faites depuis ses dernières vingt-quatre heures. Elle se serait moquée de moi en m'envoyant des comprimer contre le vomissement.

Il faudrait vraiment que je la ferme la prochaine fois qu'elle viendra dîner à la maison sinon je risquerais de devoir supporter ses idioties jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Je culpabilisais facilement toute seule sans avoir besoin des talents de Mary. Si elle était mise au courant de cet... incident, alors ce serait catastrophique et le peu d'espoir qui me restait pour que tout s'arrange serait anéanti.

_Soupir de lassitude_.

Je savais que jamais plus, je ne pourrais réapparaitre aux yeux d'un quelconque être humain. _Nouveau soupire_. Pourtant, malgré tout, je repensais au type qui avait dû recevoir, malgré lui, mon haut-le-cœur sur ses chaussures. De très belles chaussures d'ailleurs. Sarah les aurait adorés.

Dans mes souvenirs, ses pieds étaient fins et recouverts d'un superbe vernis. Je me demandais bien qui pouvait être ce type. Rapidement, l'idée qu'il ait emménagé ici avait fait son chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau.

_Bien joué_ _!_

Je pouvais déjà compter un ennemi parmi mes voisins, sans lui avoir adressé la parole. Écœurée, j'attrapais mon oreiller dans une tentative d'étouffement qui avait subi un échec rapide. Il fallait agir.

Je détestais le conflit.

Je me voyais mal raser les couloirs de mon immeuble vêtu d'un imperméable avec des lunettes. Mary ne me l'aurait pas conseillé sauf pour en rire et madame Hudson m'aurait fait avoué sur le pourquoi du comment devant un de ses fabuleux gâteaux.

Non, mauvais plan.

Il me fallait me renseigner afin de savoir comme se type se nommait et à quoi il ressemblait, car notre contact s'était stoppé à un simple regard sur ses chaussures grand luxe. C'était un peu mince pour élaborer une technique d'esquive.

Je rabattais les couvertures d'un air déterminé, afin de me dissimuler, avant de jeter un regard désespérer à mon ourson.

— Mon pauvre Foufou, je crois que je me suis mise dans un sacré pétrin. Je vais devoir ramper à plat ventre devant ce type que je ne connais pas en espérant qu'il n'en profite pas pour me mener en bateau.

Foufou me fixait d'un air désolé et il y avait de quoi ! Si cela se trouvait, ce type était prétentieux comme pas deux ! Il n'avait rien fait pour me sortir de mon embarras lors de notre rencontre.

Il s'était contenté de rester planté sur place, les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures. La honte que je sentais une nouvelle fois me fit rougir. C'était un vrai cercle vicieux.

Bien heureusement, aucun autre de mes voisins n'avait assisté à la scène. J'avais déjà gagné ça.

_Je ne pouvais pas le voir_.

Peut-être était-ce mieux. Comment réagirait-il ?

Stop ! Il fallait que j'arrête ça ! Ce n'était pas si grave. Le monde continuait de tourner et j'étais en un seul morceau.

Rien ne m'empêchait de fuir discrètement lorsqu'une paire de Versace dépasserait le hall de l'immeuble.

Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Avec un peu de chance, ce type changeait très rarement de chaussure, il me serait facile de le repérer. C'était parfait !

Parfaitement idiot de ma part.

S'il a de telles chaussures, il devait pouvoir s'en offrir une ribambelle. Il me fallait songer à une autre tactique. Ne plus sortir de ma chambre était chose impossible. Je devais travailler et mes parents se seraient très vite aperçus de mon absence.

Déménager chez Mary était aussi une solution à barrer en rouge. M'excuser était impossible, je n'avais même pas son nom et je n'étais pas prête à faire face à ce type ni à taper à toutes les portes de l'immeuble pour le retrouver.

Retourner dans le nid familial et me faire bombarder de questions sur ma vie sentimentale était aussi voué à l'échec. Je ne supporterais pas une énième discussion avec ma mère sur la relation entre un homme et une femme.

Avec un peu de chance, ce type ne me reconnaitrait pas. Combien de personnes avaient dû lui vomir sur les pompes ?

Avec un peu de chance, je n'étais pas la première.

Bien sûr Molly ! Un paquet de personnes devaient prendre un ticket pour dégueuler le contenu de leurs estomacs sur ses pompes.

J'étais désespérée. Et s'il me retrouvait ? Et s'il envoyait des types mal intentionnés pour me faire payer les frais de nettoyage ?

Retenant ma respiration, je laissai mes yeux dérivés sur le loquet de ma porte d'entrée. Je fermerais tout cette nuit, quitte à crever de chaud.

Tentant une nouvelle fois de m'étouffer avec mes draps, j'entendais mon téléphone portable vibrer sur ma commode.

Soulevant le tissu pour me permettre d'avoir une meilleure vision, je plissais des yeux. C'était surement important.

Je me mordis la lèvre alors que je me maudissais d'avoir une curiosité surdéveloppée. Je sautais sur mon combiné, je calais le cellulaire correctement en grognant.

— Allo ?

— Hey, Molly, c'est William. Je ne te dérange pas ?

Je jetai un regard à mes draps en boulle tout en soupirant.

— Non, pas vraiment…

— Tu es sur ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme.

Je ricanai. _Pas en forme_ ? C'était peu de le dire.

— Intoxication alimentaire, me contentai-je de répondre.

— Ah.

_Silence…_ J'avais réussi à plomber l'ambiance en même pas deux minutes. Quelle maitrise ! Sentant le malaise de William j'expirai bruyamment avant de reprendre.

— J'ai passé une mauvaise nuit. Je suis… Enfin j'ai un… Je suis d'une humeur de chien.

Je l'entendis rire et je l'imaginais aisément relever ses lunettes pour qu'elles cessent de glisser le long de son nez fin.

— Je me sens moins seul dans ce cas.

— Mauvaise journée ?

— Ouais. Le boss m'a confié des dossiers qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de traiter.

— Trop occupé avec la stagiaire du deuxième, me moquai-je.

— Tu as tout compris, fit William sur le même ton.

Andersson était non seulement con et hypocrite, il était un profiteur de première et usait de son statut pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il était tout bonnement le genre de type qui me rebutait et dont Mary se faisait une joie de castrée avec un coup de pied bien placé. Je secouai la tête en passant une main sur mon visage.

— Je suppose que ce n'est pas pour les promotions canapés que tu m'as appelé. Donc, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

_Pitié ne me demande pas de venir travailler, ce serait la pire chose que tu pourrais me faire. _

Je l'entendis se racler la gorge avant de me demander :

— Un café, ça te dirait ?

— Euh… Je suis chez moi.

_Finalement il y avait pire… _

— Je ne parlais pas au bureau, mais à l'extérieur.

— Ah ! Comme… un rencard ? le questionnai-je hésitante à l'idée d'associer William au mot rencard. Dans un bar…

— Hum… Oui… Enfin c'est l'idée…

La gêne que je pouvais sentir dans sa voix me fit rougir jusqu'aux racines. William était un gars bien et je l'appréciais, mais… pas à ce point. Il avait tout pour plaire à une fille… Qui n'était tout simplement pas moi.

Agrippant mon téléphone, je me penchais comme si quelqu'un pouvait entendre notre conversation. Mon Dieu ! Déverser le contenu de mon estomac sur les pieds d'un inconnu avait réussir à élever mon taux de paranoïa.

— Je ne sais pas trop William. Je suis un peu fatiguée depuis quelques jours et Andersson est non-stop sur mon dos. Je n'ai pas trop envie de sortir en ce moment…

Niveau excuse pourrit, j'avais atteint le summum.

— Sa ne serait pas un gros truc, juste un verre, tenta-t-il.

— Désolée... Je...

Je l'entendis soupirer.

— Je comprends… Une prochaine fois alors ? demanda-t-il visiblement déçu.

— Oui. Après tout, on a toujours la machine à café, répliquai-je d'un sourire contrit.

Blessé William était la seconde chose que je voulais éviter. La première était de ne pas tomber nez à nez avec mon nouveau voisin.

— Ouai... Bon je te laisse, je dois m'occuper... Enfin, j'ai encore une pile de dossiers à traité et sa se fera pas tout seul.

— Ok... William ?

— Oui ?

— Merci...

Silence.

— De quoi ?

— D'être mon compagnon de machine à café. Sans toi, je m'ennuierais au boulot… Enfin, se ne serait pas la même chose… C'est… C'est plus supportable.

— C'est un plaisir, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

— Bon courage pour tes dossiers.

— Merci, à demain.

— À demain, dis-je avant de décoller l'appareil de mon oreille pour raccrocher.

Je ne m'en étais pas trop mal sortie pour une fois. Finalement, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu pour moi. Savourant mon tact, qui avait fait des merveilles en matière de politesse, je décidais d'aller flemmarder devant mon ordinateur.

J'avais en quelque sorte racheté ma bonne conduite et je pouvais retrouver la civilisation 2.0.

Pianotant sur les touches de mon ordinateur, je vérifia mes mails. Rien. C'était littéralement vide. Je n'étais absolument pas mal, ni désespéré rassurez vous, bien au contraire.

Mary avait tenté de me faire comprendre que ma vie sentimentale, ainsi que sexuelle, était aussi passionnante qu'un épisode de Derick. Elle avait donc posté un profil de moi sur un site pour me faire rencontrer des hommes qui me permettraient de « me libérer de ma frustration ».

De mauvaise grâce, j'avais accepté de jouer le jeu et les rendez-vous que j'avais décrochés avait été aussi décevants les uns que les autres.

Le premier m'avait confié être éjaculateur précoce, le deuxième m'avait remercié de lui avoir permis de se rendre compte qu'il était gay et le troisième m'avait posé un lapin pour finir par m'avouer qu'il devait accompagner sa femme à l'hôpital parce qu'elle allait accoucher de leur premier enfant.

La poisse du début à la fin. La reine du désastre c'était moi...

À vrai dire, c'était difficile de faire pire. C'est alors que j'avais décidé de tout supprimer et de rendre ma boite mail aussi déserte que ma vie sentimentale et sans me vanter, je me débrouillais plutôt bien.

Après avoir visionné une dizaine de vidéos de chats aussi ridicules que mignonnes, je sentai l'ennui m'envahir lentement.

Je me mordis la lèvre en cherchant une activité qui me permettrait de ne pas sortir et de ne pas penser aux chaussures...

Soudain mon téléphone sonna pour la seconde fois de la journée. Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas sortir, j'étais sacrément sollicitée. Décrochant, je réitérais la même action que pour William avec cette fois, un brun d'agacement dans la voix.

— Ouais ?

— Accroche-toi cocotte et prépare ton meilleur plat pour ce soir !

Je me redressais sur mes avant-bras en soupirant. Non, finalement ce n'était pas important lorsque j'entendis la voix suraigüe de Mary me transpercer le tympan.

Je regrettais immédiatement d'avoir décroché mon cellulaire sans avoir consulté l'écran de l'appareil.

— Dis donc Catherine de Médicis, les gâteaux que tu m'as filés, sont périmées depuis combien de temps ? la questionnai-je rudement en passant une main sur mon visage.

Silence. J'imaginais facilement Mary en train de se tordre les doigts.

— Il n'était pas bon ?

— À vomir !

— Oh ! Tu exagères Molly, gronda-t-elle. Il n'était pas si mauvais que ça !

— Ils m'ont fait vomir, précisai-je en grinçant des dents.

Nouveau silence.

— Tu les as dégueulés sur Andersson j'espère ? s'enquit-elle un sourire dans la voix.

— Non.

_Et je le regret d'ailleurs. Ça aurait été une très belle porte de sortie._

— Dommage.

— Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit depuis combien de temps tes armes de destructions digestives sont activées.

— Je n'en sais rien moi ! Depuis quelques jours certainement.

— Mary !

J'arpentais mon minuscule appartement pour ouvrir le placard où se trouvait le poison de Mary. Jetant un coup d'œil à la boite, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en découvrant la date.

— Ils ne sont plus bons depuis deux mois Mary ! éructai-je en plaquant la boite sur ma table de cuisine. Si tu tentes de m'assassiner parce que j'ai dit que James était le mec le plus con que la terre puisse porter, je n'imagine pas ce que tu ferais si je m'amusais à lui couper son eau chaude.

James était le nouveau petit copain de Mary. Enfin, elle était sa petite amie à temps partiel étant donné qu'il était marié pour le meilleur et sans aucun doute le pire. Il avait été un de mes plus gros clients de banque.

D'après Mary, ce type était raide dingue d'elle, mais il ne pouvait pas rompre avec sa femme. D'après lui, la quitté n'aiderait pas l'état mentale de sa femme à s'améliorer. A vrai dire, avec un type pareil il était logique que sa femme ait fini par viré zinzin.

Mary était passée me voir lorsque je le recevais et il lui a fait le grand jeu. Ce type était infect et dans mes meilleurs jours, l'envie de lui faire avaler sa satanée cravate me titillait.

Malheureusement, il était un de ses clients qui semblaient prendre leurs pieds à venir toutes les semaines. Le point positif était qu'à cause, ou grâce à lui, mon self-control était presque imparable.

— Je ne savais pas que les biscuits avaient une date de péremption, dit-elle. Tout ça, c'est pour pousser à la consommation.

Je roulais des yeux. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, Mary était une révolutionnaire dans l'âme.

J'avais également essayé de découvrir ce côté de sa personnalité lorsque j'avais commencé à travailler à la banque. Mary pourrait mener aisément une armée de révolutionnaire.

Elle avait réussi à me convaincre de me venger de Andersson parce qu'il n'avait pas accepté de me donner mes jours de congé pour l'anniversaire de Mary.

Cela m'avait peu infecté, contrairement à Mary qui avait été furieuse. Le jour de son anniversaire sans un rendez-vous chez l'esthéticienne avec moi l'avait minée.

Son idée de vendetta ne m'avait pas tenté jusqu'à ce qu'il retire le chocolat de la machine à café de l'espace détente. Ceci avait été une provocation frontale de sa part. J'avais cédé.

J'avais fini par taguer : « non à la dictature ! » sur la boite aux lettres d'Andersson. J'en conviens, le slogan laissait à désirer, mais l'intention était là.

L'idée avait été géniale si je n'avais pas ça au moment où le facteur passait déposer le courrier.

Depuis, j'ai la désagréable sensation qu'il a peur de moi lorsqu'il me croisait dans la rue. Soupirant, je glissais une main dans mes cheveux. Rencontrant des nœuds, je tirais de toutes mes forces jusqu'à ce que tout soit démêlé.

— Mary, ce n'est pas parce que tu as vu ce reportage sur le capitalisme qu'il faut que tu me refourgues tes satanés biscuits. En plus, ils étaient durs comme du béton.

— C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit de les tremper dans quelque chose ! Mais ce n'est pas la question ! Ce soir, c'est soirée entre filles !

C'était à mon tour d'instaurer quelques secondes de silences.

— Je ne sais pas trop si je vais venir puisque tu as l'envie de m'assassiner.

— Oh Molly ! Je te jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

— Tu m'as dit la même chose quand tu as à tout prix voulu décorer ma chambre avec tes maudits cadres.

— Tu exagères ! Pour ma défense, je ne savais pas que les murs étaient aussi fins et que ta tête se trouvait de l'autre côté du mur, exactement à l'endroit où j'allais planter le clou.

— Tu avais tenté de me transpercer le crâne, assénai-je

— C'était un accident. Innocent, tout comme moi.

Un rire franc s'échappait de mes lèvres alors que je m'emparais d'une tasse à café. Je n'aimais pas ça, mais la force des choses à fait que j'étais convertis à cette secte qui en aval des litres pour rester éveiller. Ne me jugez pas, j'étais faible.

— Y aura qui à la soirée ? demandais-je en faisant couler du café dans ma tasse.

— Anthea et Victoria.

Je grimaçais au nom de la dernière citée. Victoria était une gentille fille, mais elle avait la mauvaise manie de nous raconter ses différentes interventions chirurgicales.

Le sujet était passionnant, mais Victoria ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'illustrer ses épopées scalpélique en nous montrant des photos avant/après.

— Laisse-moi le temps de regarder mon agenda, rétorquai-je pour me donner le temps à la réflexion. Sa se fera où ?

— Chez toi.

— Chez moi ? répliquai-je horrifié. Merde Mary ! Tu sais que je déteste ça.

— C'est déjà décidé. On ne peut pas chez moi, ma salle de bain menace de tout inonder, chez Anthea impossible aussi, elle a décidé de retapisser ses murs avec un papier peint qui s'appelle « baisé de l'ange » et je n'ai aucune envie de supporter l'odeur de la colle et des blagues lourdes de ses employés. Et Victoria… enfin, tu connais.

Pour la connaitre, je la connaissais. En plus de sa passion pour la chirurgie, elle adorait réaliser des soirées Tupperware sauf que ce qui se vendaient ces soirs-là n'était pas des Tupperwares.

Des dizaines de cartons de sex-toys étaient entreposés chez elle, et elle avait toujours la bonne idée de nous les montrer en nous expliquant leur fonctionnement dans les moindres détails.

Donc il était préférable d'oublier. Dans un soupir résigné, j'annonçais à Mary que c'était d'accord. Après tout, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que ce qui venait de m'arriver.

— Génial ! On se dit pour 20 heures chez toi.

— C'est ça… oh Mary !

— Oui ?

— N'apporte rien d'aphrodisiaque. Ce genre d'amuse-bouche me donne la gerbe.

Je me doutais aisément qu'elle roulait des yeux.

— Ne t'en fais pas. Mince qu'est-ce que tu es rabat-joie !

— Et toi casse noix !

— Tu transpires l'affection en ce moment Molly, c'est incroyable. Il faut vraiment que tu te trouves un homme, disait-elle sur un ton de reproche.

— À ce soir Mary, grognais-je avant de raccrocher tout en m'adossant au plan de travail de la cuisine.

Finalement, j'allais retrouver une vie sociale bien plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru.

_Alors ? Molly est bien entourée x) Je suis super stresser, j'espère que sa vous aura plus. N'oublier pas un petit avis fait toujours plaisir ^^ _


	3. Chapter 3

_Alors les gens, merci beaucoup ! Merci beaucoup pour toute celle et tous ceux qui ont laissé une petite review. C'est vraiment adorable de prendre le temps de m'écrire, surtout que je me fais un plaisir à vous répondre du mieux que je peux. Dans tout les cas, sa me motive un max et j'ai davantage de plaisir à vous partagez cette histoire._

_Je cherche encore une bêta, j'attends la réponse d'une personne pour corrigé mes chapitres, je serais moins stresser pour ce qui concerne la correction et je serais plus concentré sur l'écriture pure de l'histoire._

_En tout cas j'adore partagé, échangé avec vous en mp et via review, sa fait super plaisir et sa fait du bien de voir naitre du Sherlolly en VF._

_Alors sans plus de blabla voici la suite._

**CHAPITRE TROIS**

À 20 heures, j'avais rangé correctement mon appartement. Foufou avait fait un tour dans mon tiroir à sous-vêtement, non sans un regard noir. Il m'en voulait, mais je n'avais aucune envie qu'il tombe entre les mains d'une de mes amies. Ça aurait ruiné le peu de crédibilité que j'avais accumulé ses dernières années. Mary était au courant de son existence et c'était déjà beaucoup trop.

Jetant un regard à la table basse, je me félicitais d'avoir été aussi rapide dans ma préparation. Les chips et biscuits apéritifs étaient mes meilleurs amis dans ces moments-là. Je détestais la cuisine. À vrai dire, j'osais à peine me faire cuire des pâtes. Je fis les cent pas devant ma porte d'entrée alors qu'un bruit dans la cage d'escalier se fit entendre.

Soulevant la protection, je positionnais mon œil droit au niveau du judas et vit Mary se pointer sur mon paillasson. Je déverrouillais rapidement le loquet de sécurité. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, elle pointa dans ma direction un bouquet de pétunias. Baissant mon regard vers les fleurs, je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou bien soupirer de désespoir.

— Mary ?

Ses lèvres s'étiraient pour laisser un large sourire apparaître.

— Oui ?

— Ne me dis pas que tu as piqué les fleurs du hall de l'immeuble pour me les offrir.

Son visage se décomposa en quelques secondes alors qu'un sourire penaud peignait encore ses lèvres.

— Je me suis dit qu'elles vont crever, alors autant que ce soit chez toi. Et puis sa donnera un peu de vie à cet appartement.

— Elles sont en plastique Mary.

— Oh ! fit-elle en haussant des épaules. Raison de plus pour te les offrir, tu n'as jamais su garder une plante en vit plus d'une semaine.

— Si madame Hudson s'en rend compte, elle me tuera à coup sûr !

Elle balaya mes propos du revers de la main.

— Sa m'étonnerait, elle te pardonne tout.

Lui arrachant le bouquet des mains, je lui adressais un sourire crispé avant de jeter un regard inquiet sur le palier. Personne en vue. J'attrapais le bras de Mary de ma main libre et la fit entrer avec précipitation en refermant la porte sans douceur. Les yeux ronds comme des billes, Mary me détaillait comme si je venais de tuer quelqu'un.

— Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? m'interrogea Mary, suspicieuse.

— Parfaitement bien… Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

— Je ne sais pas… on dirait que tu as peur de croiser quelqu'un.

— Pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça ?

— Tu es nerveuse, rétorqua-t-elle en plissant ses yeux.

— Tu as une imagination débordante Mary, sifflai-je en lui ôtant son manteau.

— Alors pourquoi m'as-tu fait entrer comme si tu avais peur de tomber sur quelqu'un ?

— La porte… Enfin, sa fait des courants d'air et je n'ai aucune envie de tombée malade.

M'observant en plissant des yeux, elle pointa son index sur mon thorax en tendant son cou.

— Si tu me caches quelque chose, tu sais que je finirais par le découvrir.

— Désactive ton putain de radar Mary et va poser tes fesses là-bas, fis-je en désignant le canapé. Avec un peu de chance, tu ne casseras rien.

Elle grognait, mais s'exécuta lorsqu'elle remarqua les biscuits apéritifs disposés dans les petits bols.

— Alors quoi de neuf ? demanda-t-elle en prenant place sur le sofa.

— Que du vieux. J'ai encore dû refuser un prêt, Sarah a augmenté sa taille de poitrine et j'ai failli être empoisonné par ma meilleure amie.

— Sarah a augmenté la taille de sa poitrine ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Était-ce tout qu'elle avait retenu de ma tirade ? Je m'emparais d'une bouteille de jus de fruit que j'avais mise de côté ainsi que de deux verres.

— Quel enfer sa doit être pour trouver des soutiens-gorges à sa taille !

— Sa lui permet d'obtenir pas mal de choses au boulot surtout. Andersson bave tellement devant elle, que je me demande si je ne devrais pas lui offrir une serpillière.

Mary lâcha un rire franc.

— Tu vas voir ceux de Victoria. À croire que ces deux là sont en concurrence permanente.

Mary ne croyait pas si bien dire. Sarah et Victoria ne se supportaient pas depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées à un cocktail que la banque avait organisé. Je m'étais sentis bien seule entre elles deux avec mes œufs au plat. La solution des chaussettes était vraiment à mettre à l'ordre du jour. Peut-être qu'avec ça, Andersson ne serait plus aussi insupportable et castrateur.

— Je trouve ça ridicule, marmonnai-je en croisant mes bras sous ma poitrine dans l'espoir de la rendre plus imposante.

Je sais très bien que c'était puéril. Mais l'espoir fait vivre n'est-ce pas ?

— Tu vas voir, ça fait hyper réaliste.

— Tu les as touchés ? ricanais-je en lui tendant un verre.

— Évidemment, je me demande si je ne vais pas faire pareil.

— Arrête de dire des bêtises pareilles Mary ! Tu es très bien comme tu es. Et ne me dis pas que James aimerait ça, affirmai-je en portant mon verre à mes lèvres.

— En parlant de James… j'ai un service à te demander Molly.

— J'ai raison d'avoir peur ?

Mary leva les yeux au ciel.

— Molly…

— Je suis désolée, mais je n'aime pas ce type, assénai-je en la rejoignant.

— Je sais que tu désapprouves notre relation.

— Mary, comment peux-tu appeler ça une relation ? Il t'appelle quand sa femme est en voyage d'affaires et tu rappliques aussitôt. Il ne t'a jamais emmené au cinéma, ni même au restaurant à moins que tu acceptes de faire quarante kilomètres. Mary, sincèrement, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ?

Elle me fixa pendant quelques secondes comme si je venais de la demander en mariage. Remuant son petit nez, elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains alors que son sourire s'effaça de son visage.

Avais-je signé un contrat où je devais pourrir la vie des gens que je côtoyais pour la semaine ?

— À vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop. Il me dit tellement de choses. De belles choses.

— Tu devrais le laissé tomber, la conseillai-je d'une voix douce.

— Je sais… Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Il me dit que je suis belle et qu'il veut des enfants.

— Il ment, assénai-je. Ce type te fait tournée en bourrique depuis le début.

— Mais si je ne retrouvais personne ? Si je n'intéressais personne d'autre ?

— Arrête tes idioties ! Tu pourrais avoir tellement mieux. Tu es douée, pétillante, ambitieuse, maligne…

— Merde Molly tu me dragues ? me demanda-t-elle dans un ricanement pour cacher sa gêne. Sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'es absolument pas mon genre.

Ce fut à mon tour de lever les yeux au ciel. J'avais au moins réussi à la faire sourire, c'était déjà un bon début. J'avais horreur de voir Mary dans cet état.

— Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse cinq minutes, marmonnai-je tandis qu'elle penchait sa tête sur le côté.

— Molly, je suis vraiment touchée par ton inquiétude, mais tu t'en fais beaucoup trop !

— On ne s'en fait jamais assez, rétorquai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

— Une vraie mère poule !

— Et fière de l'être.

— Et toi ? Quand est-ce que tu me présente l'homme de ta vie ?

Je soupira en posant mon verre de vin. Voila que le sujet revenait sur le tapis.

— Si tu vie encore une centaine d'année sa pourrait bien se faire.

— Tu t'inquiète pour moi Molly, mais toi tu es toujours seule. Tu n'en as pas marre de vivre comme ça ?

— Hey ! Ma vie me convient très bien, tout comme mon statut de célibataire.

Elle allait répliquer, mais elle fut coupée par le son de ma sonnette. M'excusant, je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée et je ne fus pas surprise de tomber nez à nez avec deux énormes boulles rouges qui étaient sans aucun doute la nouvelle poitrine de Victoria.

— Salut ma belle !

— Bonsoir Victoria.

Elle se penchait de telle sorte que sa poitrine ne la gêne pas et me claquait deux bises à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

— J'ai acheté des galettes de soja. Elle était 10 % moins chère.

— Oh tu n'aurais pas dut !

_Non vraiment, elle n'aurait pas dût._

Elle balaya mes paroles du revers de sa main manucurée. Tiens ses ongles étaient couleurs… corail.

— Ce n'est rien. Quand je peux faire plaisir, je ne me prive pas.

_Assez drôle pour l'une des plus grandes radines que je connaisse._

— Tu sais où est le canapé, dis-je d'un sourire crispé.

Je m'écarta pour la laisser entrer. Derrière elle, Anthea était lumineuse. Je l'embrassais et la fit également entrée. Une bise fut échangée alors que je m'emparais de leurs effets personnels. Remarquant le sac énorme d'Anthea, je m'apprêtais à l'en débarrasser, mais elle refusa.

— Petite surprise, avait-elle dit d'un sourire malicieux.

Seigneur ! Je ne savais pas si j'avais envie de savoir. Tandis que je fermais rapidement la porte, je sentis un regard me brûler l'échine. Je me retournais et je découvris Victoria.

Ni une ni deux, elle s'emparerait de mes mains pour les plaquer sur sa poitrine. Horrifiée, je jetais un regard dans la direction de Mary qui était au bord de la crise de rire. Sale traitresse !

La foudroyant du regard, elle quitta la pièce avant d'aller se réfugier dans la cuisine. C'est ça, fuit tant qu'il en est encore temps Judas !

Reportant mon attention vers Victoria, je vis cette dernière bomber davantage sa poitrine gargantuesque avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Bon sang ! Que dirait Sarah si elle me voyait avec les mains sur la poitrine d'une nana ? Elle se moquerait sans aucun doute de moi… Ou pire, elle m'aurait demandé de comparer.

— Tu en penses quoi chérie Molly ?

— Je…

_Que je vais une nouvelle fois vomir._

— Palpe-les ! Tu vas voir, on dirait des vrais s'est fou !

_C'est fou à quel point on peut se persuadé de certaine chose aussi facilement._

— Oui en effet, c'est fou, répétai-je les pommettes en feu.

On aurait dit qu'elle avait deux énormes sacs en plastique remplis d'eau. Dieu merci il n'y avait aucun poisson rouge emprisonné à l'intérieur. Je me rendis compte à quel point sa poitrine était énorme lorsque je remarquais que mes mains englobaient à peine le quart de ses deux ballons.

Aussitôt j'ôtais mes mains en les gardant le plus possible plaquées contre mon corps. Seigneur, il fallait que j'aille me désinfecter les mains.

— Tu sais Molly, je pourrais te donner l'adresse de mon chirurgien ! Il fait des miracles.

— Merci, mais non merci…

— Chérie il n'y a pas à avoir honte ! Une augmentation mammaire ne fait de mal à personne.

— Hey ! J'aime ma poitrine.

Arquant un sourcil, elle jeta sa chevelure rousse derrière son épaule.

— Si tu le dis. Mais crois-moi, aucun homme avec un bon portefeuille se retournera sur tes deux smarties…

Victoria ne jurait que par ça. L'argent. Un autre point commun qu'elle avait avec Sarah.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Vic'.

— Pourtant les hommes ne se bousculaient pas au portillon.

J'encaissa le coup d'un sourire sans joie. À vrai dire, elle n'avait pas tort. Il faut dire que si je déversais le contenu de mon estomac sur les pieds des hommes que je croisais, je réduisais considérablement la liste des prétendants. Croisant les bras contre ma poitrine, je retournais sur le canapé.

Je vis l'immense sac en toile d'Anthea siéger sur un fauteuil. Plissant les yeux, je m'avançais prudemment jusqu'à ce dernier, veillant à ne pas attirer l'attention de l'immense brune. Tirant sur un des rebords du sac, je lâchai un hoquet d'horreur en en sortant un serre-tête avec des oreilles de lapin. Un air furieux se peignit sur mes traits alors que je me retournais vers mon amie.

— Bordel de merde qu'est-ce c'est que ce truc ?

Anthea haussa ses épaules dénudées.

— On peut bien s'amuser un peu ! Ce sont des déguisements.

— Tu veux qu'on se déguise, dis-je incrédule.

Comme si je n'avais pas été suffisamment ridicule ses dernières vingt-quatre heures.

Mary frappa dans ses mains en sautillant comme une folle furieuse. Cette fille avait beau être ma meilleure amie, j'avais en folle envie de lui cloué les deux pieds au sol pour qu'elle arrête de gigoter.

— Il m'en restait en stock, je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée.

— Elle est excellente ! asséna Mary.

Anthea était à la tête d'une petite entreprise d'évènement qui commençait à immerger. Elle avait commencé avec une boutique de costume pour soirée déguisé et était à présent à la tête de plusieurs magasins dans tout le pays. J'avais toujours été étonnée qu'elle soit célibataire. Elle n'était pas froide, ni même hautaine malgré sa réussite. Pour tout dire, parfois cela en était agaçant.

— Anthea, vraiment, tu n'avais pas à te sentir obligée, marmonnai-je. Et puis je sens que ça va encore dégénérer.

— Mollyrabajoie est de retour ! ricana-t-elle. Tiens, mets plutôt ça.

— Jamais de la vie !

— Aller Molly soit marrante ! Et puis si tu ne mets pas ce fichu serre-tête, je te le mets de force et je le fais tenir sur ta tête avec du scotch de chantier.

Grognant des injures à propos de mes camarades, je plantais le serre-tête sur mon crâne, vaincue.

— Heureuse ?

Mary hocha de la tête, un sourire lumineux gravé sur ses lèvres.

— Plus que ça ! Tu es adorable avec ça !

— Génial, je le porterais au boulot dans ce cas, soupirai-je.

— Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais on boit quoi ? demanda Victoria en tapant dans ses mains. Chérie Molly qu'est-ce que tu caches dans tes placards.

_Bon sang si elle m'appelait encore ma belle ou ma chérie Molly je lui fais bouffer ses galettes de soja et ses implants_.

J'étais allée chercher quelques bouteilles de jus de fruit et un rosé dans la cuisine alors que les filles étaient en grande conversation. Lorsque je retournais dans le salon, je sentis mes yeux s'écarquiller.

— Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de fabriqué ?

Des bières siégeaient sur la table basse alors que Mary s'emparait de plusieurs CD de musiques pour les insérer dans ma chaîne hifi flambant neuf que m'avaient offert mes parents.

— On met l'ambiance Molly !

_Génial !_ Je ne sais pas ce que je détestais le plus. Les galettes de sojas qui me rappelaient les biscuits de Mary, ou la bière qui risquait de rendre ma table basse poisseuse.

Marmonnant, je déposais les bouteilles sur la table et me laissa tomber aux côtés d'Anthea.

— Tiens prends un verre, m'ordonna Anthea en désignant des coupes.

Je portais le breuvage à mes narines avant de me pincer le nez en grognant.

— C'est un complot ou quoi ? Ce truc put!

— Ah bah merci! Moi qui les aient préparés avec amour, me voilà bien remercier, s'insurgea Anthea en plaquant ses poings contre ses hanches. Si tu n'étais pas autant pleine de préjugés, tu saurais que c'est un des cocktails que je vends le plus !

Gênée de l'avoir vexée, je portais le verre au bord de mes lèvres et l'inclinais de telle sorte que le liquide coule légèrement dans ma gorge. Les yeux plissés, Anthea patientait d'avoir mon avis.

— Ce n'est pas si mauvais, admettais-je en avalant une autre gorgée.

Ravie de mon abdication, Anthea relança la conversation sur la vie amoureuse d'Angela. Une amie à elle que j'avais croisé une ou deux fois.

D'après ce que j'avais compris, elle était tombée sous le charme d'un jeune homme du nom de Ben. Apparemment, c'était le type dont elle rêvait. J'avais senti un pique de jalousie lorsqu'Anthea nous expliquait qu'ils allaient certainement se marier dans les mois à venir.

Ben avait l'air d'être un gentil garçon et semblait aussi timide et… normal qu'Angela. Victoria avaient commencé à titiller Mary pour savoir si avec James c'était passer au stade supérieur, mais lorsque j'avais vu les rougeurs sur les joues de mon amie, je m'étais empressée de faire diversion en proposant d'entamé le festin. Je m'emparai d'un des verres qui contenait la mixture d'Anthea avant de trinqué avec les filles alors que Victoria commença nous raconter la manière dont elle avait rencontré son dernier petit copain.

La soirée allait être très longue.

_0 h 15_

— Mary monte le son ! hurlai-je en avalant un énième cocktail d'Anthea.

Cette dernière se mit à se déhancher sur ma table basse, rayant le bois avec ses immenses talons. J'ouvrais grand mes yeux en étudiant sa manière de bouger.

Avec des échasses pareilles, jamais je n'aurais pu bouger avec la même sensualité qu'elle. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle je restais clouée sur le canapé. Mentalement, je notais chaque geste en retenant des haut-le-cœur.

Levant mon verre devant mes yeux, je le vis se dédoubler. C'était amusant ! Remuant le liquide, j'eus un gloussement lorsque la mixture se mit à tournoyer sous mes yeux. L'amusement prit fin rapidement lorsque j'eus la soudaine impression d'être sur un chalutier.

Non de dieu ! Mon cerveau tirait la sonnette d'alarme alors qu'Anthea s'emparait de mon bras pour que je me joigne à elle. Difficilement, je me dressais sur mes jambes, m'accrochant à Anthea lorsque je vacillais dangereusement.

Peu à peu, je prenais goût à l'ambiance de la soirée. Les filles s'étaient rapidement accoutumées aux costumes qu'avait rapportés Anthea. Pour tout dire, les effets de son cocktail m'aidaient à apprécier le bruit assourdissant qui emplissait mon appartement.

Secouant la tête au rythme de la musique, je bougeais les épaules alors qu'Anthea se bidonnait devant ma maladresse. Épuisée par les minces efforts, je retournais m'installer sur le canapé pour tenter de calmer le mal qui commençait à me tarauder.

Avec tout ce bruit, Madame Hudson allait me tuer, j'en étais certaine. Pourtant cette idée fut vite repoussée de mon esprit. Après tout, je n'étais plus à sa près. J'avais l'impression qu'une chose de plus ou une chose de moins n'allait rien n'y changer.

— Hey ! Vous ne pourriez pas baisser le son, il y a des gens qui bossent ! beugla une voix masculine derrière ma porte.

Me relevant du canapé, je me sentis chanceler et basculer en arrière pour retomber sur les coussins. Les cheveux étalés sur mon visage, je lâchais un nouveau gloussement. Notez bien que c'est à partir de se moment tout à fait précis que j'aurais dût rester pantelante, étouffant à moitié dans les coussins de mon canapé au lieu de me relever pour aller ouvrir.

Si je n'étais pas aussi ivre, je me serais foutue une bonne paire de claques pour retrouver un semblant de dignité.

Anthea était la deuxième à noter sur ma liste « des amis qui ont pour but de me tuer ». Des coups puissants résonnaient une nouvelle fois derrière ma porte. Le bruit me déclencha un mal de crâne qui me fit pester comme un charretier.

Rampant quasiment jusqu'à la porte, je m'accrocha à la poignée pour relever ma vieille carcasse.

— Bon sang aucun respect ! entendis-je.

Je me redressai en bombant le torse dans l'espoir de ne pas avoir un aspect trop revêche.

_Adieu crédibilité ! _

Une fois que la porte avait cessé de bouger, je l'ouvris pour tomber nez à nez avec le plus beau type que je n'avais jamais vu. Et vous pouvez me croire, à la banque j'en ai vu une sacrée panoplie.

Le cocktail d'Anthea aurait des effets hallucinatoires ? Peu importe. J'avais envie de fondre sur lui. Ce que je fis. Je posai mes mains sur son torse recouvert d'une simple chemise noire. Non de dieu il avait une sacrée tablette de chocolat là-dessous !

Glissant vers son ventre pour dessiner ses muscles, je sentis mes joues s'enflammer. C'est vachement plus agréable à toucher que l'affreuse poitrine de Victoria.

Je releva mes yeux vers ceux de mon fantasme hyperréaliste et je croisa deux immenses pupilles qui s'apparentaient à de l'acier. Seigneur !

Je devrais être saoul plus souvent si je tombe sur des types dans ce genre. Monsieur fantasme fronça les sourcils comme s'il était confronté à un cas d'école.

— Mademoiselle vous vous sentez bien ?

Si je me sentais bien ? Plus que bien oui ! Même sa voix était sublime.

Mordant ma lèvre, je m'étais surprise à ronronner alors que mes mains s'étaient crochetées à son cou. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que je faisais ?

Je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur mon comportement.

— Je me sens absolument parfaitement bien. Et vous ?

Il glissait une main dans ses cheveux bouclés alors qu'il peinait à déglutir. Ce geste me fit sourire. Je devais être sacrément bourré pour avoir l'illusion de mettre mal à l'aise un homme tel que lui.

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, j'avais commencé à rouler des hanches contre lui, laissant mes fesses frotter contre son bas ventre. L'alcool était décidément un très bon moyen de dépasser ma timidité maladive. À croire qu'elle existait.

J'enlisais mes mains dans mes cheveux, emporté par le rythme de la musique. Il n'osait pas bouger alors qu'un sourire satisfait se peignait sur mes lèvres.

Le tournis qui s'accentuait était presque agréable lorsque la chaleur de cet homme m'enveloppait. Jetant ma tête en arrière, j'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir deux puits sombres qui me sondaient du regard.

D'accord. C'était sacrément déstabilisant, mais l'alcool avait l'air de me rendre bien moins maladroite. Virevoltant vers lui, je crochetais une nouvelle fois mes bras à son cou alors que j'entrouvris mes lèvres.

C'était étrange. Il se passait quelque chose. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt sur ce que c'était, mais je ne sais pas si c'était l'alcool ou bien les foutues galettes aux sojas, mais j'avais la furieuse envie de presser mes lèvres sur celle de ce type.

Je me pressais davantage contre son corps ferme alors que le feu dévastait le mien.

J'allais l'embrasser. C'était une certitude lorsque mon regard se riva sur ses lèvres pleines.

Cette idée m'arrachait un gloussement alors que je le vis secouer fortement de la tête. Ce geste qui aurait été ridicule chez d'autres avait été d'une exécution élégante. Ses cheveux ébène étaient encore plus décoiffés et le rendait encore plus attirant.

Sans pouvoir me retenir, j'embourbais une de mes mains dans sa tignasse. Savoir s'il était aussi parfait que tout le reste sa personne me dévorait. Lorsque mes doigts s'enlisèrent, je sentis à quels points ses cheveux étaient étonnement doux et lisse. Je le sentis se raidir à mon contact, mais il ne fit rien pour s'en dérober. C'était un bon point.

— Mollllllllllllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !

La voix de crécelle de Victoria m'extirpa un gémissement. Je tournais si vivement la tête vers elle que le tournis dont je souffrais amplifia.

— Je vais lui faire bouffer ses galettes de soja, grognai-je.

— Molllllllly chérie ! Oh ! Je vois que tu as de la visite !

— Je crois que je vais y aller.

La placidité de son ton m'avait fait écarquiller des yeux. L'écho de sa voix continuait dans mon esprit. Soudain, je réalisais l'ampleur de ses propos. Il allait partir. Loin. À cause de cette satanée Victoria.

Une image brutale de cette dernière déguisée en galette de soja traversa mon esprit.

Une part sadique en moi rêvait de la piétiner à coup de talon et de lui faire bouffer les satanées oreilles de lapin qui trônaient sur mon crâne.

Mes envies meurtrières d'éclatement de biscuit furent rapidement balayées lorsque je sentais deux paumes chaudes s'emparer de mes poignés pour m'écarter.

Relevant mon regard vers l'homme, je sentais quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi se briser.

— Vous deviez rentrer vous reposer, annonça-t-il d'une voix posée.

Mais je n'en avais aucune envie ! Je voulais rester planté là comme une idiote contre lui, à tenter de comprendre ce qui venait de ce passé.

— Je ne veux pas que vous partiez. Je peux vous offrir un verre ? offris-je dans un désespoir alarmant.

— Je pense que vous en avez suffisamment pris. Vous devriez également aller faire coucher votre amie. Votre pouls est bien trop rapide et vos pupilles sacrément dilatées. Vous devriez aller vous reposer.

Il posa sa main contre ma gorge et la palpa brièvement. Je sentis mon pouls s'accélérer davantage alors qu'il appuya légèrement la pulpe de son pouce contre ce dernier. Je tentai d'inspirer et d'expirer alors qu'une brûlure dévastatrice poursuivit son ascension dans ma poitrine.

— Mollllllly ! croassa Victoria en s'appuyant contre la porte. Ramène ton copain qu'on s'amuse !

— Va bouffer tes galettes, hurlai-je alors que mes chevilles menaçaient de se tordes.

— Molly vous devriez rentrez et vous couchez, tenta-t-il de me raisonner.

— Vous pourriez venir me border, ronronnai-je en m'accrochant à son haut.

.

Je pense que j'étais arrivée au stade où je ne contrôlais plus aucune de mes paroles ni de mes gestes. Mes jambes ne me portaient plus et mes changements d'humeur me donnaient le vertige. Je mordais furieusement ma lèvre. Hésitait-il ? Le regard gêné qu'il lançait vers mon appartement m'apportait un peu d'espoir.

— N'ayez pas peur, je ne mords pas.

_Enfin, ça dépendait des circonstances._

— Je pense que quelqu'un d'autre devrait se charger de ça.

Alors que j'allais riposter, Mary débarqua dans un cri strident.

— Mon dieu Molly tu es complètement bourré, lâcha-t-elle dans un ricanement.

— Je ne suis pas soule Mary ! Dis-lui.

— Désolé chaton, mais t'es ronde comme une queue de pelle !

Elle plaça mon bras autour de sa nuque pour porter mon poids alors que mes pieds trainaient légèrement au sol.

— J'ai l'air d'une escorte girl avec ses putains d'oreilles sur le crâne, graillai-je. Je suis sûre que vous aussi vous le pensez.

Le type m'observa d'en air impassible avant de se tourné vers Mary.

— Vous devriez surveiller votre amie. Je suis certain que d'une minute à l'autre elle va vomir sur les pieds de quelqu'un. Si j'en juge par ce que j'ai vu je dirais dans trois minutes.

Mary explosa de rire alors que les effets de l'alcool furent rapidement rayés par la honte.

— ça ne m'étonne même pas d'elle. Mais elle a déjà vidé son estomac il n'y a pas si longtemps.

— La ferme.

Ce fut la seule chose rationnelle qui me traversait l'esprit. Rechignant une nouvelle fois, Mary secoua la tête tout en m'attirant dans mon appartement. Lorsqu'elle sentit que je lui opposai une résistance, elle pencha sa tête pour que ses lèvres soient près de mon oreille pour me chuchoter :

— Cesse ça. Tu t'es assez ridiculisé comme ça. Si ce type te plait réellement rentre avec moi avant que l'envie de te fuir comme la peste lui prenne.

Tandis qu'un haut-le-cœur compressa ma poitrine et cisailla ma gorge, j'opinai et me laissa trainé jusqu'à mon appartement. Je n'avais pas osé jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule de peur de voir quelque chose de déplaisant dans le regard de cet homme.

Lorsqu'elle eut claqué la porte de l'appartement, elle lâcha, un soupire que je n'arrivais pas à identifier.

— Je crois que toi et moi allons devoir parler.

_ Voila ! J'espère que le chapitre vous aura bien plus ! N'hésité pas à laisser un petit avis, sa motive et sa permet de se faire une idée sur comment vous percevez la fiction ! Bon on a un peu de Sherlock mais dans le chapitre suivant il sera bel et bien là ! Ahaha oui il ne peut pas se cacher éternellement._


End file.
